Various components are integrated into electronic devices having multifunction such as smartphones according to their functions. Also, electronic devices are provided with antennas capable of receiving various frequency bands such as a wireless LAN (wireless LAN), a Bluetooth (Bluetooth), and a GPS (Global Positioning System). A portion of the antennas may be provided as a built-in antenna and installed in a case constituting each of the electronic devices. Thus, a contactor for electrically connecting the antenna installed in the case to a built-in circuit board of the electronic device is installed.
In recent years, with an increased emphasis on the elegant image and durability of the electronic device, the supply of a terminal including a case made of a metal material is increasing. That is, the supply of a smartphone of which a border is made of a metal, or the rest case except for a front image display part is made of a metal is increasing.
However, when the case is made of the metal material, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) voltage such as static electricity having a high voltage may be momentarily introduced through the external metal case, and then, the ESD voltage may be introduced into an internal circuit through the contactor to damage the circuit.
Also, since an overcurrent protection circuit is not built in the electronic device to which a metal case is applied, or charging is performed by using a non-genuine charger or a faulty charger using a low-quality element, shock current may occur. The shock current may be transmitted to a ground terminal of the smartphone and then transmitted again from the ground terminal to the metal case. Thus, a user coming into contact with the metal case may get shocked. As a result, when the smartphone is used while the smartphone using the metal case is charged by using the non-genuine charger, an electric shock accident may occur.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a contactor that is capable of preventing the internal circuit from being damaged and preventing the user from being electrically shocked.